


Data might not lie, but it may be cruel

by Lithos



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Euthanasia, Future Fic, I'll edit the tags as I update the story, I'm so sorry, Leukemia, M/M, Suicide, Title subject to change (someday), a lot of it, pain and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithos/pseuds/Lithos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Renji, hard facts and data are the only constants in his life. But what's life if it doesn't throw you some surprises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a short angsty fic for Data pair back in June for their birthdays but planning it took way longer than expected. Whoops.
> 
> I don't really know how fast I'll go with this fic but I promise I'll do my best! I have major exams until December and will be up to my neck in studies until then;;;;;
> 
> I actually got a lot of inspiration for this fic from a friend (Eins if you're reading this ilu too)

 

 

“Renji, _please_ , when did you turn this emotional?” followed by one of his tinkling chuckles.

  
Yanagi Renji said nothing, as he kept his head down, anything to not face Yukimura Seiichi directly.

  
“Look, what I am saying, is that it wouldn’t make a difference anyway. You heard it yourself, from your boyfriend no less, that I’m a dying man.”

  
“Seiichi, that’s not what-“

“Hush now Renji. I know what he meant.” His tone was light, but Renji knew better than to argue with his best friend.

“As I was saying, my weak little heart could stop at any time, why not right now even? Plus, I don’t want to have to live like-“ A sweeping gesture over to the respirator he was hooked up to “- _this_.” Voice thick with disdain.

He knew bringing this up will complicate things, but it has to be done. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

“What about Gen?” It was barely a whisper, but in that silent hospital ward, Yukimura caught it anyway.

“He’s… He’s strong. I’m sure he’ll manage without…” But before he knew it, he found Renji’s handkerchief in his hands, stained with tears he hadn't known had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as it were, was perfect for Renji. Teaching classic literature at his alma mater, the prestigious Rikkaidai fuzoukuchuu, in the high school division alongside his best friends of 15 years. Sanada Genichirou taught history and acted as the coach of the famed Rikkai tennis team, while Yukimura Seiichi took over as the principal a year ago.  
From his desk in the staffroom, he had a good view of the courts as well as the school gardens, where his friends would frequent.  
  
Seiichi had just finished putting up umbrellas for all the rose shrubs in _his_ garden. Bright pops of neon among the rich hues of Rikkai's botanical garden.  
"Renji all the rain in June will ruin them, these are _entirely_  necessary. My children are delicate."  
  
There's also the occasional tennis ball in the staffroom, courtesy of the tennis club's newest little demon, Kirihara Akio. Renji smiled a little at the one sitting neatly atop his stack of assignments, a stark contrast against the mess of shards from his broken window. This would be the 5th this month? Unless you counted that one time with the racquet-  
" **TARUNDORU!!** " The familiar cry echoed across the courtyard.  
  
Definitely oddballs, but oddballs near and dear to his heart nonetheless.  
  
There's nothing he loved more, except maybe Inui Sadaharu, childhood friend, and boyfriend of 12 years, 3 months and 2 days.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

It happened 35 days ago. One moment Yukimura was fine, laughing along with the tennis team after a particularly well pulled prank on one very angry Sanada, and in the next, he crumpled to the ground like a ragdoll.

It was just like that day 13 years, 4 months ago, the whole team huddled outside the operating theater, eagerly awaiting the same words they heard back then.

“I’m sorry, but we did what we could. His life’s not in danger at the moment, we’ve put him on the ventilator, and into intensive care. We’ll contact you if there are any further developments.” Came the low, monotonous, almost emotionless, voice of the doctor as he stepped out of the operating theater, glasses glinting ominously in the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital.

“Renji, a word?” A terse nod from Renji, and the doctor led him to his office down the hall.

“Hakase-“

“We did a MRI scan, and the results were, _not_ pretty, to say the least. Possibility of further complications, 89.7%. I’m not exactly sure how I’m supposed to break this to your team.”

“But didn’t the previous surgeon completely cure him? I’m certain that’s what we were-“

“Well, according to the documents, the chance of a relapse was 0.37%, negligible, but a chance nonetheless. I’m… sorry Renji.”

The throbbing in his head only grew worse, as Renji brought his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose.

“It’s late Renji, I’ll take you home to rest. There’s still a bit of time before my next shift. You’ve had a long day.” He paused to grab a bottle from the mini-fridge below his desk. “You’ll probably need this too, it should help slightly with that migrane you’ve had since last night.“

Inui pressed a quick kiss to Renji’s cheek, “Let’s go, Kyouju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for how this chapter progressed I'm still pretty new (and lost) with this whole fanfiction thing^^  
> For now I have half the draft of chap 2 done up and I hope to post it up soon-ish?
> 
> Any comments/reviews are greatly appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
